Maximilian VII of Hulstria
His Imperial Majesty Archduke Maximilian of Hulstria, Crown Prince of Hulstria, Crown Duke of Sisula, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith, Prince of Vorona (b. September 13th, 2830, Fliederbrunn Palace, Kien) is heir to the thrones in the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria, the Grand Duchy of Sisula, and the Great Princedom of Trigunia; Maximilian is first child and son of Klaus Gustav IV of Hulstria and Janne II of Vorona; Maxmilian's paternal grandparents are former Emperor of Hulstria Godric II and Empress Roberta Lusk and his maternal grandparents were Konrad I of Vorona and Vicountess Cecilia Gorsky. Crown Prince Maximilian is currently 1st in line of succession to the Hulstrian throne and is the older brother of Archduchess Adela of Hulstria, the heiress to the throne in Vorona; as a descendant of Louis III of Solentia and Leopold II of Central Macon, Maximilian is also in the line of succession to the Solentian and Macon thrones. As the Crown Prince, Maximilian is very likely to become the Emperor one day and he will most likely be known as Maximilian VII of Hulstria & I of Sisula & Trigunia when that day arrives. The Crown Prince of Hulstria is currently married to Idda, Countess of Savonia, of the House of Valonen and has two childrenl; Archduke Ferdinand and Archduke Leopold. Early Life Archduke Maximilian Konrad-Ferdinand, named after Hulstrian Emperors Maximilian VI, Konrad I, and Ferdinand I, was born to Archduke Klaus Gustav of the House of Rothingren-Traugott and Princess Janne of the House of Bavoria on September 13th, 2830, at the Fliederbrunn Palace at 7:39pm. Upon his birth and christening, Maximilian was styled as the "Archduke of Hulstria” and was placed in the line of succession to the Hulstrian throne, then 3rd. Three years later Maximilian became an older brother after the birth of his sister Archduchess Adela of Hulstria in May of 2833. A year later his uncle, Karl, Crown Prince of Hulstria, tragically died from an gun-related accident at his home in Pfathzburg, igniting both national and international mourning and grief; Maximilian's father, Klaus Gustav, as a result from this death moved up in the line of succession, and became the new Crown Prince of Hulstria. Maximilian also moved up in the line of succession, becoming 2nd and his younger sister taking his place at 3rd. As a child, Maximilian spent his time both in Greater Hulstria and Vorona, however was much more close to his home country in Hulstria. His grandfather, Godric II of Hulstria, in particular did not like the young Maximilian to stay in Vorona because he didn't want him to be influenced by the absolutism led by Konrad I of Vorona and rather get used to the Hulstrian way of governing since Maximilian would rule over Hulstria, not Vorona; while the Sovereigns certainly enjoyed a friendly relationship, the two differed on the forms of Monarchy. As a result Maximilian largly resided at Fliederbrunn Palace. Nonetheless, Maximilian traveled with his mother to the island nation, and when his parents would go on foreign trips, they would bring them along; when the Archduke couldn't attend, he was often left with his grandmother, Roberta Lusk, who kept a close eye on him. At the age of ten Maximilian started boarding school in Hulstria. During the late 2830s and early 2840s, the young Archduke began to undertake formal royal duties on behalf of his grandfather, Godric II of Hulstria. His first State Visit was to the Democratic Kingdom of Tukarali where he met with Queen Gloria I and Henry, King of Tukarali, his cousin. At this State Visit, Queen Gloria gave Godric II the title of the Duke of Nusira Lionta and subsequently, the title of Viscount of Nusira Lionta was given to his father and Maximilian was given the title of Baron of Nusira Lionta. When Archduke Maximilian turned 18, he joined the Imperial Navy and enrolled in the Rudolph Navy Academy in Marchau, named after Rudolph V of Hulstria and was christened by Alexander I of Hulstria in 2810, Maximilian's paternal great-grandfather. By joining the navy, Maximilian followed in his paternal grandfather's footsteps. Godric II was noted to be have thrilled to hear this news and openly supported him his naval career. The Naval Academy proved well for the Archduke as he did very well and graduated with honors. Military Career Following his graduation at the Rudolph Navy Academy, Archduke Maximilian began to serve aboard the HMS Franz VI, a Phoenix-class submarine as a Lieutenant and swiftly got promoted to Lieutenant Commander. At the age of 26, his paternal grandfather Godric II died at the age of 88, and his father ascended to the Hulstrian throne as Klaus Gustav IV. Maximilian subsequently was given the title of "His Imperial Majesty, Crown Prince of Hulstria"; the new Crown Prince took about a month off from his naval duties to attend Godric's funeral and to attend to the family at Fliederbrunn. In the winter of 2856 Maximilian returned to active duty and resumed his military responsibilities. When he was 28 Maximilian served on an aircraft carrier in the Sea of Corina, a territory under the banner of the Hulstrian Empire, where he regularly took part in naval military exercises, and provided security during the construction of the Corina Bridge, a Hulstrian initiative to connect the western and eastern territories of the Empire. In 2860 Maximilian was promoted to the rank of Commander; the Crown Prince would serve for another 2 years in the Imperial Navy, encompassing over a decade of service, until he left it to take up imperial duties. Crown Prince of Hulstria Royal Duties When Maximilian was the son of the then Crown Prince of Hulstria, Klaus Gustav, Archduke Maximilian usually attended all major royal events with his father and at certain affairs acts as the official representative of the Hulstrian Monarchy. He also attended other special events and foreign trips with his grandfather, former Emperor Godric II of Hulstria. When Maximilian became the Crown Prince in 2856 and his father became Emperor, he immensely increased his responsibilities. Ancestry Titles & Styles Alduria: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Alduria (13 September 2830 - ) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (13 September 2830 - ) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Maximilian, Prince-Royal of Alduria (13 September 2830 - ) Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Archduke of Hulstria (13 September 2830 - ) :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Archduke Maximilian of Hulstria The Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Luthori (13 September 2830 - ) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (13 September 2830 - ) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Maximilian, Prince-Royal of Luthori (13 September 2830 - ) Grand Duchy of Sisula: :Titles :* Duke of Sisula (13 September 2830 - ) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (13 September 2830 - ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Duke Maximilian of Sisula (13 September 2830 - ) Principality of Central Macon: :Titles :* Knight of Ayelsbury (13 September 2830 - ) :* Margrave-Royal of Central Macon (23 May 2834 - ) :Styles :* His Royal Higness (13 September 2830 - ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Maximilian, Knight of Ayelsbury (13 September 2830 - ) :* His Royal Highness Maximilian, Margrave-Royal of Central Macon (23 May 2834 - ) The Great Princedom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Prince of Tirgith (13 September 2830 - ) :Styles :* His Royal Higness (13 September 2830 - ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Prince Maximilian of Tirgith (13 September 2830 - ) Democratic Kingdom of Tukarali: :Titles :* Baron of Nusira Lionta (12th April 2839 - ) :Styles :* His Royal Higness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Maximilian, Baron of Nusira Lionta (12th April 2839 - ) Archduchy of Vorona: :Titles :* Prince of Vorona (12th April 2839 - ) :Styles :* His Royal Highness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Prince Maximilian of Vorona (12th April 2839 - ) Category:Hulstrian Monarchy